Sleepover at Stark's
by ThatWeirdChick101
Summary: WARNING! This story is in limbo as the author tries to decide what to do. Keep the original or try out the new ideas in her head. If you want to help me decide please leave a review or a PM. If you have no idea what this is and don't care, than keep scrolling. Peace off!
1. The Unwanted Guest

He didn't want to do this. He _really_ didn't want to do this. Tony Stark was pacing around his lab running his hand threw his hair. He was to busy working with the Avengers to deal with this and- "_Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts is once again trying to contact you threw your phone, may I remind you that she has already been down here eleven times trying to inform you of_-"

"Thanks Jarvis I know." Tony said irritably. The door bell went off. "Great." Tony muttered as he went to go answer it "_Shall I_-"

"No, I'm on my way."

When he reached the front Pepper was there heading to answer it as well. "I got this Pepper." He said. He grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. On the porch stood a 14 year old girl, about 5'3'', wearing jeans and a brown T-shirt. Her face was in a scowl as she bent down to grab the big blue duffel back next to her and reached to pull a giant green and sliver case behind it.

Tony shut the door without saying anything so Pepper tried to greet the teen. "Well it's nice for you to come stay with us-"

"Whatever." The girl said. She brought her things into the living room, and she sat cross legged in the middle of the couch dumping her bag on top of the giant case.

"You really need to show some respect if your going to be staying here." Tony said as he leaned in the door frame studying the girl. She wasn't making eye contact but instead chose to stare down at the floor. "Sorry. Who's in charge?" She asked.

"Well since this my-"

"Because," She cut him off, still not moving. "Sunshine said that this was your house, but then Ally said Pepper was the one who was in charge. Although," She looked up in thought. "That might have been the sarcasm but I'm not sure. Shadow said that I had to listen and follow the rules of what Tony Stark said, but she implied that you were in charge of the house, but if Pepper is the one in charge then does that mean that I do what she says?"

She stared at Tony for a moment, waiting for his answer, her light brown eyes bore into his making him slightly uncomfortable, but then she abruptly looked away.

"You should listen to both me and Mr. Stark." Pepper said coming to stand beside Tony. "Why don't you let Jarvis take you to your room."

The teen gasped in excitement and you could see her eyes widen. "The artificial intelligence system that is used as your butler, security system, internet, and advice giver complete with a sarcastic English accent and a some what sassy attitude?"

"Uh, ya." Pepper said glancing uncertainty at Tony, who was staring out the large windows.

The girl gleefully grabbed her bag and case and started pulling the case behind her as she went around the corner into the hallway. Indignantly Jarvis said "_My accent is not sarcastic and my attitude is not sassy!_"

"Well she's a character..." Pepper said one hand holding a clipboard while the other rubbed Tony's shoulder. "I don't like it." He said stubbornly, still looking out the window. Pepper sighed dropping her hand. "I know you don't, but you owe this favor to Shadow, the whole SMD group had to break up and they thought that this remote location would be the best for Carmen."

"I know," He said finally turning to face Pepper. "But I still don't like it." He leaned in to her, but Pepper placed a hand on his chest, over the glowing arc reactor. "We still have business to discuss." She whispered.

"Oh, you bet we have a lot of business to discuss." He said putting his hands on her hips. Pepper smiled and said "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know." He whispered. He leaned in eyes closing when. **Error! Error! Systems being hacked, voice options being searched. Shutting down for reboot!** "What the-?" Tony said pulling away.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked looking around. "Jarvis? _Jarvis_?"

"Aw, h*** I think I know," Tony said as he headed down the hallway and to the room where Carmen was staying, Pepper was close on his heels.

They were coming up to the door when a Homer Simpson sounding voice came over the AI system "_I'm Homer Simpson and I'm reporting for duty! Hope your refrigerator is stocked and your couch is comfy because I-"_ It was cut off and replaced with a Jamaican accent voice. _"Ello you all you partay peoples! I hope your ready for a great night tonIght! _

"What is going on? Is that supposed to be Jarvis?" Pepper asked looking around.

"I'm pretty sure I know." Tony said, he proceeded to bang on the door. "Carmen?" No answer. "Carmen!" Still nothing, but the voices kept on going from one accent to another, first a creepy Australian accent, than to what sounded like a sports commentator, and then to some heavy female Spanish accent.

Tony was banging harder now, getting madder and madder. "Carmen! If you don't open this door and let us in then I'm going to force my way in there!" There was a pause and the accents stopped. Carmen yelled from behind the door. "You can't come in here! It's locked!"

"Than I'll unlock!" Tony yelled, he was extremely frustrated.

"Nuh, uh! Not using the Artificial Intelligence system you can't!"

"Than I'll get into my suit and blast it open!"

Another pause than, "You can't come in, I'm-I'm changing."

"Oh, that's a lie if I ever heard one! Why would you be changing!"

"I'm sure you've heard plenty of lies, but I'm changing into my pajamas to sleep!"

"At 2 o'clock in the afternoon!" He shouted, getting ready to go into his lab and put on his Iron Man suit to blast the door open. Pepper just nervously stood there threw this whole ordeal biting her lip.

Carmen was silent a little longer this time, but cried "Yes!".

"Bull ****! Let me in!" Tony's face was getting red, and Pepper tried to put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't use those kind of words! It's not good!"

Tony lead against the door and with anger seething off every word, said in a low voice. "Let. Me. In."

There was a whirr and then a click and the door propped open an inch revealing the light brown eye of Carmen. "Can I help you?" She tried to ask trying to sound innocent.

Tony barged in followed closely by Pepper. Since they didn't know how long Carmen was going to stay, they decided to put her in one of the well-liked guest rooms. So it was very large, complete with a mini kitchen, giant king sized bed, artificial fireplace, couch, big screen TV, and a bathroom that had a bath the size of a hot-tub that also worked as a high-tech jacuzzi.

But apparently Carmen just wanted to play with the AI system, which had multiple panels throwout the room. She stared sheepishly at her feet as Tony stood in front of her, "What were you doing?" He demanded, Pepper whispered for him to go easy on her since she was a guest but Tony was to fired up with anger to care.

"I don't care if she's a guest Pepper, you _don't_" He took a step and wiggled his finger at her like you would at a naughty two-year-old. "play with Jarvis, you _don't_ lock me or Ms. Potts out of your room, and you _don't _lie about what your doing! Do you understand?"

She dragged her toe across the red plush carpet before saying, "Yes."

"Good," He said.

"I'll fix him." It sounded like an offer but she went over to the AI panel and placed her hand on it.

"No-no don't worry I'll fix him." Tony said but soon there was a gentle gurgling, murmur, sound over head than the familiar voice of Jarvis soon sounded. "_All normal voice activation systems are back online sir._"

"Ah well," Tony said his anger fading away. "That solves that." Then he noticed all of Carmen's equipment in the far corner of the room. There was a desk that looked like a Hampton corner desk except three times the size, complete with fully stocked cabinets filled with all kinds of notepads, pencils, colors, graphing pads, rulers, diagrams, protractors, anything a computer geek could want. The computer itself was one of Tony's models.

Next to the desk though, was the giant green and silver suitcase, it was open and a whole bunch of monitors, computers, wires, plug-ins, even clear smaller cases that held beakers, tubes, cylinders, all of this had somehow been strategically placed inside the suitcase to make it fit.

It most certainty caught Tony's attention. "What do have going on here?" He asked as he made his way to the pile. As he came closer he noticed a plastic box filled with a variety of notebooks. Some were open and he bent down to look at the notes that had been written inside it.

It was all very interesting. The math was spot on and the diagrams were fascinating. He soon lost himself to the world as he read threw what was apparently Carmen's original hover board designs.

It took him a minute to feel Pepper's hand shaking his shoulder. "Tony, _Tony" _

He looked up "What?"

"_Look._" Pepper said and pointed at Carmen. She looked like she had to really used the bathroom. Her lips were pressed together, hands clenched at her sides, and she was bouncing up and down.

He immediately dropped the book and walked over. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head but looked from him to her notebook he had dropped. He was confused, but only for a second. "Do you not want me looking at your stuff?"

She let out a dramatic sigh, "No. I don't" and raced past him and Pepper. She dumped the book back in the box and shut the lid over it. She preceded to unpack her things, she seemed to have a very precise order of where things were.

"Those were some very interesting notes you had." Tony said wanting to learn more. "The aerodynamics were a little off, but everything else looks like it could work. I mean, that was brilliant."

She never paused what she was doing but replied with. "I know."

Tony nodded. "Okay then. Do you want some help?"

"I think you've done enough." She turned to him eyes looking up and the ceiling. "Now...is it custom for the hosts to let the guest have some time alone to set up, or do they always stay and watch."

Tony would have come back with a witty retort, but he wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not. It had sounded pretty genuine. "Uhm, we'll leave you alone then." He turned and headed for the door. He walked out but before Pepper did she turned back to Carmen and said "Jarvis will let you know when it's time for dinner."

Carmen nodded an acknowledgment but was busy setting everything up.

When Pepper had closed the door, Tony was leaned against the wall and turned his head to look at her, letting out a long sigh. "I don't want her here."

"I know, but we won't have to deal with it forever. Just until the heat dies down."

"But why couldn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Have taken them in, or some witness protection program!" He threw his hands up as he headed down the hall.

Pepper followed him, all professorial and patient, even though they've had this conversation over sixteen times. "Because _The Deeds_ wants their blood, S.H.I.E.L.D. Workers could be double-agents for the them, no ordinary witness protection program will be safe for them, and _The Deeds_ wouldn't dare to try and attack any of the Avengers," She managed to catch up with him, placed a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around and said more quietly. "And let's not forget the part _you_ played in having most of SMD going down there and getting all that information."

He wouldn't look at her. "So I encouraged them a little, I never thought that they would do something as extreme as that." Even though he sounded indignant, she knew he felt guilty for even planting a kernel of that idea into their heads.

"They're _teenagers _on top of that they're mutants with their own group name, if you tell them something dangerous and stupid, but sounds like a good idea they will most likely do it."

She gave a small sigh before saying "Now, we _still_ have business to talk about."

Tony growled and threw up his hands once more before walking away. "I don't want to talk about that right now!"

Pepper said quietly "You never want to talk about it," Before following him again. "Your publicity and reputation is slipping, you need to go to some charity organizations and make some generous contributions, Homeland Security is still pressing for an inspection of the Iron Man suit, and the CIA and FBI are both asking for private conferences, Rohdy called again you really need to meet with him he's concerned..."

The list went on and Tony would occasionally insert quips here and there about certain people or agencies that Pepper would mention.

**{*}**

Carmen is one of MY original characters. Tony, Pepper, the Avengers are all Marvel's. So now that's out of the way, what did you think? A different flavor I know, but I hope that you still enjoy it, no this is not a oneshot and the next chapter will be...wait...nah I won't say anything :). So please reveiw and I'm expecting for you to yell at me if I accidently don't stay true to the characters personalities. This story will be mostly from Carmen's perspective and more details about the SMD group will come later. By the way SMD stands for Sisterhood of Mutant Defenders, I know I know...it's not that great. But anyways I hope you enjoy! 3

**{*}**


	2. Dinner Time

Three hours later dinner was being set up. The dining room had a modern style with three tall windows letting in the fading light. They hadn't heard anything from Carmen. The table was set, courtesy of the robotic butler's, Pepper and Tony had sat down, and the food was brought out. Still no sign of Carmen. "Maybe she forgot." Pepper said as the food was brought out. "Jarvis, did you tell Carmen that dinner was ready?"

"_Yes, Ms. Potts I did, and she said 'That's impossible because it's not dinner time.' Than she accused me of trying to 'get her back' from messing with my voice controls than she apologized."_

"Well there you go." Tony said as he started eating his wonton soup.

"_Are you sure you thought about taking in this teenager thoroughly? Because I know-"_

"Thanks Jarvis, that's enough." Pepper cut him off. Her face was grim as she mixed in her Italian dressing into her garden salad. "Maybe we should go down there and get her."

Tony gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, if she wants to come down here and eat than she will. So let's leave it at that."

They ate their dinner and at six o'clock desert came out, and so did Carmen. She looked confused when she saw them.

"Carmen," Pepper said in surprise. "I'm glad that you finally came out."

"You guys eat dinner weird." She said as she sat down.

"How can you eat dinner weird?" Tony sat said scooping some whipped cream on his maple butter pecan blondie.

"You guys eat desert first, that's weird. Every time I or Drina suggest we eat desert first Sunshine said that you always eat the main course first than you may eat desert. So eating the main course first is normal and any deviation of normal is weird. So you two eating desert first is weird." A robot butler came out carrying a huge tray with a variety of foods on it and set it in front of her.

"Carmen we already had our dinner. You were late, so we ate." Tony replied.

She gave him a brief glare, "You rhymed that on purpose." she looked at the food choices. "You guys are rude for not waiting on me." she chose the baked duck and crab rolls.

"We'll I'm sorry-" Pepper started but was interrupted by Tony. "You can't accuse us of being rude if you were late for dinner, Jarvis told you when we ate and _you_ decided not to show up."

"You eat dinner at six o'clock!" Carmen said looking a little angry. "That's the time Sunshine set up to eat dinner. Every day at six o'clock you eat dinner unless we're having a mission or are forced to deviate from it due to unforeseen events. So you two were the rude ones and didn't wait for me!"

"Your not autistic!" Tony started to shout. "You don't need a set schedule! When we eat dinner is when we eat ******* dinner! It doesn't matter if it's six, seven, or five in the morning. So ,**** it ,when your told to come and eat that's when you come down here to eat!"

Pepper stood up. "Okay, well I think that's enough of that. Carmen, would you mind eating in your room tonight, I need to talk to Mr. Stark." Carmen and Tony had their eyes locked into a glare. She slowly stood up, grabbing her plate and only looked away when she had to turn to exit threw the door. Without a word and a scowl present on her face, she left the room and headed out the door.

Pepper gave a stern gaze to Tony. "Tony-!

"Pepper!"

She sighed and placed a hand over her face. "Maybe this was a mistake..." She murmured.

"Ya, think?" Tony stood from the table causing the chair to crash down behind him.

She removed her hand. "No. Okay, we have to do this. One way or another your going to have to learn to live with her."

"_I_ don't have to do anything!"

Pepper knew that this argument was going to drag out for a long time. She recognized Tony's tone of voice and they way his face was set in aggravation and anger. _If I don't end this now we're going to have one of those all night arguments again._

"You know what Tony..." She lifted her hands up and pulled her ponytail tighter. "I'm going to my room. I have to ,yet again, fly out to the Stark Expo for some pressing matters involving publicity issues. I'll need to leave early in the morning, Rhody agreed to come out and help you with Carmen. A SHIELD agent will be here in the afternoon to check on you. So goodnight Mr. Stark."

She turned and walked away. "Pepper-" Tony called, but she walked through the dining room door without a word and it closed behind her with a _swish_.

One of the robot butlers came in and pulled the chair up and politely waited for Tony to move out of its way. Tony stood there for a moment before finally heading for his room. He showered and got into his Pj's and laid down on his bed thinking about what Pepper had said.

"_One way or another your going to have to learn to live with her."_

_Learn to live with her. How on ******* earth am I going to learn to live with her? _He didn't want to figure this out right now, or ever for that matter. But know matter how he tried he just couldn't shake it off. There was no way he could ever learn to live with some stuck-up-mutant-freak- teenager who couldn't eat dinner at a different time.

He finally managed to drop it before falling asleep. His dreams were filled with images of living with Carmen for the rest of his life.

**{*}**

Two things. Thing One) I do _not_ mean to insult autistic kids or people when I mentioned that. I just thought that it would fit. I know of a couple of autistic people and another with severe mental deficiancies, I still love them and I would get mad if anyone insulted them. So please take no offense if someone close to you id autistic.

Thing Two) The reason this up date took so long [I had no intention of making my fans suffer like this] is because my computer crashed. Luckily my data was saved. [I would of cried if it wasn't] So I have not and will not abandon this story and continue to try and write it. There is school so my progress will be slower, but I will still have progress. SO I hope you enjoyed it and please, please _please_ rate and reveiw it. I've resulted to begging...so please review! :)


	3. Don't Mess With Tony's Lab

He woke up three times. The first time was at 2 o'clock and he went instantly back to sleep, the second time was at 5:43 and he groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, finally the third time was at 8:52. He didn't want to get up, but couldn't go back to sleep either.

_"__Sir, may I remind you that Mr. Rhodes will be coming in at nine, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent will be here sometime in the afternoon, and that Carmen is still in the house and being...active to say in the least. She has-"_ "Not now Jarvis!" Tony interjected and got up out of bed, he looked down at what he was wearing. He was only in his boxers. He was about to go out the door like that when Pepper's voice popped into his head. _You aren't seriously thinking of wearing that when we have an _under-aged female guest_?_

_"__Well then...__the Department of Defense sent you another message and are to be expected to come and visit soon. The Senate is still in a debate on whether to go ahead and issue the D.O.D. A warrant for-"_

He groaned loudly and grumpily pulled on some gray plaid shorts and black tank top. "I said _not now_ Jarvis! Don't bug me again, I don't want to hear anything about Carmen or the ******* Department of Defense okay?"

_"__Yes sir, understood."_ He sounded like he wanted to continue but had to obey orders.

When he walked out and into the kitchen yawning the door-bell rang. _"It is Colonel Rhodes, shall I-"_

"Just let him in Jarvis!" Tony was in the process of having a fruit smoothie made for him when Lieutenant Rhodes walked in wearing a black shirt, gray jacket, and dark jeans.

Tony only glanced up, and replied. "Morning."

"What are doing?" Rhodes asked walking to the cabinet and placing his hands on it, giving Tony a stare down.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a fruit smoothie. You want one?" Tony asked as his blender chimed and poured the mix into a tall glass and he added a splash of vodka to it.

"I'm not talking about your breakfast Tony of you could even call it that." Rhodes replied, and Tony lifted his eyebrows acting surprised that Rhodes was this angry.

Rhodes continued. "I'm talking about housing a _teenage girl_. An _unstable mutant_" He paused to make sure his point was getting across. "_Teenage girl_. Do you realize the kind of responsibility that this entails?"

Tony took a drink of his Vodka splashed smoothie before bothering himself to answer. "Ya, I do actually, but you do realize this wasn't my idea. Once this is all over I'm going to have a word with Shadow about forcing me to babysit for her, and SHIELD for backing her up."

"So Shadow _and_ SHIELD are making you do this? Why couldn't SHIELD look after this kid, is she in danger?"

"Yep, this is beyond top secret and I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but the Sisterhood of Mutant Defenders went in and infiltrated this HYDRA base that was actually a cover up for this new organization calling themselves _The Deeds_." He was rummaging through the pantry and took another gulp then continued. "Apparently they got a lot of information, but The Deeds had discovered their secret identities and are now trying to hunt them down. Shadow was pretty ****** to learn that they-"

"Wait, wouldn't she have gone along?" Rhodes asked, trying to process all this.

Tony shook his head. "No, when I said all the SMD went I meant everyone except Shadow and Chamele, anyways," He leaned up against the counter smoothie in one hand protein bar in the other.

"Shadow chewed them them out, in Russian, then yelled at them in English and somehow got SHIELD to make the Avengers look after most of them."

Tony got bored being in the kitchen and started making his way to the living room with Rhodes close behind.

"Now if Shadow finds out I told you all this she'll probably kill me but as you know the crazy computer girl is with me, the plant person is with Thor, Captain America is watching out for the shape-shifter, let's see..."

He sat on the long couch as he rattled off the supposed to be secret locations of the other SMD members. "I believe Banner is looking after the girl with the cat ears and tail-"

Rhodes held up his hand. "Wait, they even have _Bruce Banner_ on this?"

Tony was staring nonchalantly out the window. "Ya, but he has like over a dozen SHIELD agents watching them over in India. I believe Barton is with the never-stops-eating-strong girl and Shadow is with Widow." Tony snorted, "Can you believe it. Either they'll be best friends or one will be dead by the time all this is over. My money's on Widow."

He stirred his smoothie around. "Now Sunshine is staying with the X-men at Xavier's mansion, and I do believe Chamele is with Thor's girlfriend Jane."

Rhodes rubbed a hand back in forth over his head. "Wow, so this is serious."

Tony shrugged busying himself on draining the last of his smoothie.

"So, where do we go from here?" He asked as Tony gave his empty glass to a RB that came by.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well am I going to meet her? I am here to help you after all." Rhodes said.

"Sure you can meet her. She's right over there." He said indicating with a nod from his head to a spot behind Rhodes left shoulder.

The lieutenant quickly turned around and caught a glimpse of light brown hair and a brown eye peeking around the corner before quickly disappearing.

"**** it Tony! Why couldn't you have told me sooner!" Rhodes was angry and he stood ready to go after the girl. "How much do you think she's heard?"

"I don't know." Tony was still in his seat reluctant to get up. "I just noticed her when I sat down."

"Well come on." Rhodes made a gesture with his hand for Tony to get up and follow him, but he still sat in his chair.

"Why?"

Rhodes turned back around, not really surprised that Tony would've followed. _I should have known better._ Instead he said. "To see if she's OK."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Because, _Tony_ we kind of said some things that might of hurt her feelings!"

"So what? She needs to develop a backbone."

"Not to mention," Rhodes tried again knowing this would be his best shot to make Tony get up. "You also told me where every single one of the SMD members were and if this girl is as good with computer as they say she is than she could be contacting Shadow right now to let her know that you slipped."

Tony looked away, his face unreadable, before springing up and going over to the direction they saw Carmen. "I'm convinced, let's go hunt down that tattleing little *****."

Rhodes rolled his eyes at Tony's choice of words, and followed him into the direction of what he assumed led to Carmen's room.

Tony knocked on her door. "Carmen? Let us in _now_!" He waited five seconds but no response. "_Carmen!_ For *** sake let us in or I'm coming in and if you pull any of that **** you pulled yesterday I'll ship you off to S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

Still nothing. "That's it." He said and twisted the handle in an effort that the door would miraculously open. It did and, caught off guard, Tony stumbled in only to find the room empty of one crazy mutant girl.

Instead he saw that it looked very different from the last time he saw it. The walls were decorated with pictures, diagrams, and blue prints. The place where everything was dumped on the desk yesterday was now crowded with all the test tubes, beakers, and other things he didn't see like balances, shakers, and stirrers.

Papers littered the floor and upon looking up he noticed a light smoke on the ceiling not to mention the acrid smell that lingered as if some one was smoking cigars. "Whoa," Was all Rhodes could say after pushing his way past Tony.

Tony was enraged. "_Jarvis! Where the ******* *** is that little pile of ****!_"

He stormed out of the room as if Carmen would be in the hallway.

_"__That's what I tried to tell you earlier Mr. Stark. Carmen has been in the lab for over two hours now, and has-"_

"WHAT?!" He raced to where the lab was, Rhodes right on his heels to make sure he didn't murder the girl.

Tony was deaf to what Jarvis or Rhodes were saying. _Nobody goes into my lab without my permission I'm going to kill her and leave or out for bugs to pick apart!_

They came to the glass doors that were the entrance to the lab, a wall of smoke prevented them from seeing inside. Tony jammed the buttons into the keyboard that was the code to getting in, he did the hand and eye scanner but was rejecting by a voice that said. **All personal unable to pass.**

They were both getting desperate, Rhodes noticed some art thing hanging on the wall. It was comprised of brown metal tubes twisted around each other and crawling on the wall.

"Tony!" He shouted as he reached and started yanking a piece off the wall. Tony quickly followed suit and soon they each had a chuck of the thing and used it to break the glass.

As soon as the acrid smelling smoke rushed out the sprinkles outside came on dousing them in water.

They rushed inside where, surprisingly, the sprinkles remained off. However Carmen was there. In the middle of the lab, sitting on her knees and hands covering her mouth. She was kneeling next to something that was in the middle of being built. Gray parts lay scattered around an object that hadn't yet taken form.

Rhodes immediately went to check on the girl while Tony looked around his lab. He could tell his science instruments have been used, chemicals were mixed together, weapons have been shot, and there was a scorch mark where it seemed someone used a blow torch.

All this, and they didn't hear, see, or smell, a thing. He stormed to where Rhodes was holding up a hacking Carmen. "How did you do all this?!" The question was a mix of rage and curiosity.

"Tony," Rhodes replied. "Now's not the time! She needs medical attention!"

"We can't take her to a hospital! And that dumb *** SHIELD agent will be here any time!"

"Well then what do _you_ suggest we do?" Rhodes was getting exasperated he knew she needed help but if they took her to a hospital that could blow their cover.

Tony growled in frustration then asked Carmen. "What were you doing?"

"Tony-!" Rhodes tried to protest but Tony bowled over him. "What were you mixing in here and what are you trying to build?" He had advanced on her now.

She tried to answer but only deep coughs came out. "What she was doing isn't our main problem right now!" Rhodes stood up carrying Carmen.

"Fine." He looked around. "We'll set her on this table." He shoved a bunch of thermometers, protractors, a calculator and other science junk on the floor.

"Hey boy," Tony called to his first ever built robot. "Come here." It didn't respond. "_Come here._" He tried again.

Carmen spoke, between coughs. "_-cough-_ wouldn't st_-cough-_op interuptin_-cough-_ had to _-cough-_ turn him off..."

Tony whirled around. "You _what_!?"

"Tony!" Rhodes shouted trying to keep him back on track. "Come on, you need to have some water around here or something that we could give her?"

Tony went to the main computer and quickly turned everything back on. He ordered water to be brought down and every single pill and vitamin that was in the house.

He went over to the wall and opened up a giant hidden bin. Searching for something that could scan her.

"Tony you got to have something that could tell what's causing her cough." Rhodes asked as he tried to get Carmen to drink some water, a tray of pill bottles was being held by an RB.

Irritated he replied. "That's what I'm trying to do Rhody!"

Finally he found something that could work. Bringing over a small hand held scanner he turned it on. A beam shot out and he slowly went back and forth over Carmen so it could see if something was seriously messed up.

After reading the data he said. "It looks like she'll be fine. No head trauma or serious chemicals in her system. Still it wouldn't hurt to get a blood sample."

"I still think we should take her to a hospital..." Rhodes muttered under his breath. Carmen heard all this, when Tony said 'blood sample' she froze, but when Rhodes muttered 'hospital' she went berserk.

She leaped up and screamed "NO HOSPITALS!"

Rhodes tried to catch and restrain her but she broke free and ran. Tony chased her not wanting her out of his sight.

Rhodes joined in on the chase. They ran after her, tried to intercept her, and even attempted to break apart and have one lead her into the awaiting other, but nothing would work!

Finally Tony stopped by his pet robot and programmed it to catch her. It sped toward the girl who had just ducked under a table.

The robot shot out it's arm grabbing her shirt. She led out a startled scream before placing a hand over it. The she got on top of it and it took her out of the lab.

"What the ****!?" Tony ejaculated.

"Did she just control that robot by simply...touching it?" Rhodes asked bewildered and breathing heavily.

Tony only growled and sprinted out the lab in pursuit. Rhodes took a moment to catch his breath. He couldn't believe a scenario like this was happening and had to at least smile at the strangeness of it before steeling himself and going on.

When he walked to where he heard commotion coming from the living room. Tony had some how managed to get Carmen off the robot and had her wrist in a death grip while the other one shielding his face from flying objects that Carmen was hurtling at him.

Tony was yelling and cussing in aggravation and Carmen kept chanting "No hospitals! No blood samples! No hospitals! No blood samples!"

On top of everything else Jarvis was trying to say something. Rhodes dove into the fight reaching for Carmen's other wrist which held several pins, pencils, and one ruler.

But Carmen stumbled over him making them all tumble down, and they landed on the weapons she held in her hand. Even then she didn't let go and all three were in a wrestling match.

Tony and Rhodes were trying to get Carmen to let go of the pins and pencils and she was trying to get them to let go of her.

All of a sudden _Ding Dong!_ The chime ran clear and throughout the whole house causing them to freeze in their tracks. The voice of Jarvis came up over their heads.

_"__Sir, as I was trying to tell you before, the SHIELD agent has now arrived and is standing right outside your front door."_

**{*}**

You like? You like? Pretty crazy scenario and a pretty crazy girl.

So any way for those of you who don't know the Teen Titans is coming out with a new season! (fan scream here) Yes their going to be different and no it's ot going to pick up right where the last one left off, but I think that we should be gratefull that they're even giving this another shot after so many years, and they even got ALL of the same voice actors to do their parts so-! I digres...I'm wanting to do a tribute for the new season but haven't decided which two story ideas I want to do first.

So please fo to my poll, I'll have it up for at least a month, and submit which one sounds better. If you have any story ideas you think I should try than please send them to me vie reveiw or pm. :)


	4. Ding Dong! Please go away

**{*}**

Hey, sorry it took me awhile to update, but be for-warned that the updates may be taking longer. I feel like I'm rshing this story to much and since I want it to be good I need to take my time, also I need for my inspiration to kick in a little since after this chapter I don't have much left. Another thing, just wanted to give a shout out to Juicy Pear for voting in my poll! Seriously all you others, I really need you to vote! I am shamelessly begging! I'm thinking about setting up more options for you to vote on as more ideas keep comeing. Anyways, enjoy the story!

**{*}**

They were frozen on the spot hardly daring to breath. Than Tony and Carmen at the same time tried to get up, but Rhodes had latched onto Carmen's wrist and Tony's foot was entangled between his so they only toppled onto one another again.

_Ding Dong!_

They moved around until ,finally, they stood in a triangle shape facing one another trying to decide what to do.

"I'll answer the door you control Carmen." Tony said but before he sprinted for the door Rhodes stopped him. "_You_ take care of Carmen she's _your_ responsibility."

They were whispering trying not to be heard by the agent outside. "Why do _I_ have to take care of her she-"

"Carmen can take care of herself!" She interrupted Tony loudly.

"Shhhhhhh..." Both Tony and Rhodes pressed a finger to their lips. "Not so loud." Rhodes followed up while Tony said "Shut the **** up."

"You know..." She kept on dragging out the last word. "I'm just going to keep on doing trouble, even if that Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division agent comes in unless..." Again the last word was drawn out, this time a mischievous smile played across her face.

Rhodes responded "Unless, what?"

"Let me work in your lab." She was staring at Tony.

"No ******* way! **** will freeze before I willingly let you set a foot in there!" He took a couple of angry steps in her direction.

By now the agent was knocking on the door and asking "Hello? Is anyone there? Mr. Stark?"

"Then H. E. double hockey sticks must of left the air conditioner on, cause unless you say yes...I'll tell the agent _and_ Shadow what you told the Colonel." She had a look on her face that said she knew that she would win, but Tony was seething and Rhodes was afraid he might actually hurt the girl.

"Tony think rationally." Rhodes went up to his friend. "Just say yes so-"

"No way am I going to let her run around in my lab!"

"If know one answers this door in thirty seconds I'm coming in!" The voice from outside yelled.

"Then compromise!" Rhodes was getting desperate.

Tony took a couple of seconds to glare at Carmen before getting right up to her and saying. "You do not go in there unless _I _say you can ******* go in there. Do you understand me?"

A pleasant smile spread on her face, "Deal." She held out her hand for a handshake but Tony just walked away to the door.

She stared in disbelief at her hand. The chased after him hand still outstretched. "I said _deal_!"

She got up to him right as his hand was on the handle and he literally shoved her aside,opening the door wide. "Hey whats up?"

"It took you long enough." Said the surprised agent then out of nowhere, at least from his perspective, Carmen tackled Tony out of view. "_I said deal!_"

"What the-?" He stepped in hand ready on his blaster gun, as he went into the house. Carmen had just gotten up from where she had attacked Tony on the ground, hand held out and glaring at him. "When you make a deal with someone you shake their hand! That's normal!"

"Really!?" He shouted getting up. "If your so ******* obsessed with being normal than you don't _tackle_ someone!"

Carmen looked offended, but her hand was still out. "One, you shoved me first, and two people tackle people _all_ the time! So yah it could be considered normal!"

Rhodes interrupted their argument as he stood next to the agent. "Will you just shake her hand and get it over with already, Tony?"

Tony and Carmen were once again locked into a glare, but he reached out and gripped her hand and jerked it down before letting it go as if it were on fire. Then he gave his attention to the SHIELD agent, Carmen merely peered at him from where she stood.

The agent finally spoke, this was unlike anything he had recently trained for, but you had to expect the unexpected when working with SHIELD. Especially if it came to mutants. "Sooo, I'm agent Kelley. I'm here to check and see how everyone is doing than report back to SHIELD." He walked into the room swiftly accumulating a professional cool.

"I would like to talk to all of you together first, than individually before I leave so," He checked his watch. "It's almost lunchtime, shall we eat?"

Later at the table, where broccoli soup, salad, garlic bread, and spaghetti were being served. Carmen hadn't said a word so far as Agent Kelley talked to Tony and Rhodes. He was a tall broad-bony shouldered man, but appeared very smart.

Finally once he was done talking with Tony, who had repeatedly mad him laugh and aggravated, desert was out and he looked at Carmen who had a bowl of filled with a variety of ice creams.

"So Carmen," She looked up at him. "What's life like living with Tony Stark?"

She blinked three times at him before taking a deep breath and starting. "Tony is condescending, mean, a jerk, narcissistic, possessive, has bad manners, doesn't like kids, interested in other people's inventions, loud, loves his lab as much as himself, doesn't like people going in there, chases you if you ride one of his robots, causes you to stab yourself with a pin," Here she took a deep breath and looked directly at Tony. "And hates mutants."

"I don't hate mutants!" Tony couldn't help outbursting.

"Yes you do!" Carmen yelled back.

"Guys! Guys," Rhodes tried to get them to calm down. "Just calm down. Nobody hates anybody alright?"

They still glared at each other. "So..." They agent tried starting again. "Do you like your room?"

She replied. "My space that I am currently occupying and do such activities like sleep, relax, and have privacy? I have a plush carpet, big sofa, giant desk, my own little kitchen, a bathroom bigger than most people's entire room, artificial fire place, big screen TV, and walk in closest that consists of two twenty foot revolving racks, revolving shelves for my shoes, special places designated for any belts, ties, hair accessories, scarves, et cetera, that I might posses, and has a walk in mirror, with one being located as the 'ceiling', three serving as 'walls', and the fourth that can be used as a door so you may exit in and slash or out."

She slurped up some spaghetti.

"So you like it, then?" The agent asked since he never really got a direct response.

"The conventional answer would be yes." She answered after finishing her bite.

"And you answer would be..." He was waving in the motion of trying to encourage her to actually answer.

"My answer would be..." She stared at the ceiling, as if this was a really hard question. "It's not as fun as I thought it was going to be." She finally said.

Tony threw his hands up. "I'm not running a daycare here! I'm supposed to be hiding you,not making you comfortable!"

"_Tony_." Rhodes cut him off before he could launch into anything else.

"Well...what did you think it was going to be like?" The agent asked, looking at Carmen after glancing at Tony.

"I figured that if I was staying at Tony Stark's house then I could build robots, and learn how to make repulser blasts, make weapons, maybe build a car..." She was listing all of this stuff off, ticking it off her figures one by one while they just watched.

"As if I'd _ever_ let you build _any_ of that stuff!" Tony said.

"Well obviously not," Carmen turned to look at him. "You won't even let me in your lab! I had to find my own way there and let myself in! That's not a very good house host you know!"

"I'm not your ******* host! If anything I'm your _babysitter_!"

"Tony!" Rhodes tried cutting in. "You two calm down!" The agent was trying to get things back in order.

They continued shouting at each other however. "You can't even babysit right!" Carmen yelled. "And I am over twelve years old so it should be called teen sitting!"

"Well with the way you behave you might as well be three years old crazy!" Tony yelled. Carmen did a huge take in of breath. "You take. That back."

"Why, does it hurt to know the truth? Didn't your mother have you tested?" He quipped.

Rhodes stepped in. "_Tony,_ that's enough."

Carmen was till staring at him. Not moving. Not even blinking. Agent Kelly tentatively edged over to her. "Carmen...are you okay?" He asked, but got no response. "Carmen?" He light touched her on her shoulder ans she threw her plate upside down and ran off to her room.

"Great Tony, just great." Rhodes said sighing as he sat in the chair.

"What. It's not my fault." Tony tried to defend himself.

"Why don't I try and talk to her." Agent Kelly said coming away from the table. "It would be a good time to talk to her one on one."

"Good idea." Rhodes said.

"Just watch your back." Tony muttered under his breath. When agent Kelly disappeared Rhodes glared at Tony. "You really need to watch what you say around her!"

"What? Are you serious? She needs to watch what she says around me!"

"You know that she's...unstable. Anything could set her off."

"And how am _I_ supposed to know what sets her off? It's not like she comes with a manual or anything."

"Didn't the SMD, I don't know...give you some pointers or anything?"

"Ya, that Sunshine girl said that if she gets to out of hand then we should call her."

"Couldn't that be dangerous? What if the signal is traced?"

"Well then that's a risk we'll have to take, cause if that Kelly agent or whatever can't calm her down then I'm calling her!" He sat down and started finishing his lunch.

Rhodes wasn't sure what else to do, so he sat down and tried finishing his lunch too.

It wasn't long before agent Kelly returned, and by the look on his face he didn't get far. He sat down and murmured. "Mutants."

"Maybe I should try..." Rhodes said tentatively.

"No." Tony looked determined as he pushed himself out once again. "I'm calling Sunshine."

"I thought you weren't supposed to speak with any of the other SMD members?" Agent Kelly asked following him and ready to stop him should he choose to risk making a mistake.

"Sunshine said that in case of an emergency with Carmen, that we should call her. She had Carmen fix up some devices so they shouldn't be traceable." Tony answered the man.

"And where is this device?" Kelly asked.

"In Carmen's room." Tony growled out. He pounded on her door. "Carmen! Give me that device so I can call Sunshine!" They were surprised when the door opened and a black and blue stick thing was thrown out. They had expected Carmen to put up some sort of fight, but then she started yelling threw the door. "You only call in an emergency in case you can't deal with Carmen. That means and only means..." She continued but Tony ignored her and went to the living room to see if he could figure out this device.

The design was a thick black stripe in the middle and the edges were a dark blue. There was light blue glowing button at the top which Tony pressed. The device unfolded and he set it on the coffee table, mind instantly going over what this could be made of.

A blue screen came on showing the names of different SMD members. He clicked on Sunshine's, and a calling sign came on.

"Wow, this thing is pretty straight forward." Rhodes commented.

"And you said that Sunshine said Carmen made this?" Kelly asked in surprise.

Tony didn't have time to respond as the face of a young teenaged girl came on with bright-golden looking hair, dark brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. She gave a small grimace when she saw who was calling, and asked knowingly "Carmen issues?"


	5. Carmen Issues

All three answered at the same time. "Yes.", "Can you help?", and "She's acting insane!"

She gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark. This is pretty hard on her; she doesn't like being separated from the group. What has she done?"

Tony instantly went over the list of everything Carmen did, exaggerating it so Rhodes had to chip in and make sure the story was straight. It started from when she made a big deal about being what time they should eat to using his lab (which Sunshine gave a small smile when the story of Carmen riding the robot was told) and to where she tackled Tony when the agent arrived and finally their argument at lunch and, "And now she locked herself in her room!" Tony was yelling now, re-capping all what Carmen had done had fired him up again.

"I mean, what's _wrong_ with her anyways? Is there some sort of medicine she could take or," He continued ranting not giving Sunshine a chance to speak up so Rhodes finally said. "Tony, enough. Let her talk!"

Tony glared at him before looking at the girl. "Well," She shrugged. "It all sound pretty typical for the changes Carmen is-"

"_Typical_ you mean that behavior is _typical_!"

"TONY!"

Sunshine gave Rhodes small thankful smile, before continuing. "You know Carmen is…special-"

"Crazy." Tony muttered but let her continue.

"She responds to situations very differently than others, and she has no idea how to handle her feelings. You need to be patient with her and talk things through so-"

"Wait," Tony interjected once more. "You mean to say I have to be like her _psychiatrist_?"

"Well," She glanced away before looking back. "Ya, Carmen-"

"I'm no one's **** psychiatrist!" Sunshine's eyes widened slightly at the word and Rhodes and Agent Kelly chastened him. "Tony!" "Watch your language!"

"It's okay," Sunshine said. "You should hear Ally and Stella when they have a bad day, but anyways." She tried to keep herself from getting to off topic. "Like I said, Carmen is special and you need to talk things through." Then she spoke quickly before Tony could interrupt. "I know it's a pain, but it's the way to deal with her. About the dinner thing...that's always been something Carmen was adamant on. For some reason she always wants everyone to eat at a certain time. So if you could appease her there, I think I might get her to let up on some of her other behavior."

"Why do _I _have to be the one to 'appease' her?" Tony said adding air quotes around _appease_.

"Because Mr. Stark," Sunshine said. "Carmen's special, and when faced with difficult circumstances she often acts out. Then she gave them a questioning look. "Isn't all of this in that book that I sent you?"

All three glanced at each other. "What book?" Rhodes asked.

"I sent Carmen with a book me and the other girls made for Mr. Stark." Sunshine explained. "It should help to explain a few things with Carmen."

"Carmen didn't give me a-" Tony had to catch himself from saying a curse word before moving on. ",book."

Sunshine frowned and slowly shook her head. "I told her specifically to give that to you, I'll talk to her after this." She was about to continue when they heard someone call from behind her. "Sunshine, are you gonna watch the movie with us or not?"

"Just a sec Kitty, I'm talking to someone." She called over her shoulder.

"Who are you talking to?" They saw the door knob turn and Sunshine quickly hit a button on Carmen's communicator thing. Nothing happened on their side but Tony figured that you couldn't see them on Sunshine's side, because when _Kitty_ came in she gave the screen a blank stare.

"You're not talking to anyone." Kitty said smiling and crossing her arms.

"Yes I am," Sunshine turned in the seat to face her. "But its top secret so I can't tell you, Shadow would kill me."

"Pff, are you kidding me, Shadow might kill Stella or Bobby but never you or Chamele." Then she put on a long face. "Are you sure you can't tell me," Then added hopefully. "Please?"

Sunshine laughed and shook her head. "Sorry Kitty but no."

"Fine," Kitty flicked her pony tail as she exited. "But we're gonna start the movie without you."

"That's okay, I have a feeling that I might be here for a while." Sunshine called back.

"Well good luck," Kitty waved as she shut the door.

Sunshine turned back to face them and clicked the button again. "What were we saying?"

"You were going to talk to Carmen." Rhodes answered.

"Oh right!" Sunshine perked up. "Can you bring her in?"

"Jarvis, tell Carmen comes down so Sunshine can talk to her" Tony commanded.

"_Certainty sir._" Jarvis loyally responded.

Soon they heard the shuffling of feet down the hallway, Carmen came in, with her head hung low like a guilty kid walking into the principal's office.

"Hey, Carmen," Sunshine greeted using her 'Carmen Voice', which was similar to a voice one would use for a toddler, only sounding a little stricter.

"Hey." Carmen answered in a real deep voice, moving right in front of the screen.

"Are you enjoying your stay at Mr. Stark's?" Sunshine pushed.

Carmen glanced at her before looking down. "The conventional answer would be a yes..."

"But..." Sunshine patiently waited.

"However," Carmen continued. "Given that I have only stayed here one full day and night, and the activities I've done here analyzed with the activities I would do at home, then cataloging the feeling I've had with each activity of every hour I've done, I have come to the scientific conclusion that my stay here has been 'not good'. So hence forth, since I have correctly analyzed and cataloged everything from the way the house is set up to profiling the residents and visitors that have entered this house, I come to the conclusion that this experiment shall be deemed, finished, and I can return back home. I'll go get my stuff."

She turned to leave.

"Carmen..." Sunshine said, knowing where this was going to head.

Tony seethed, Rhodes tried to put a warning hand on his shoulder but it didn't matter, Tony angrily said. "Profiling the residents? What the **** is that supposed to mean?" He rounded on Carmen. "If you want a profile you should profile yourself, you. Are. CRAZY!"

"_Tonyyyy..._" It was actually Sunshine this time, saying it through clenched teeth. She took a deep breath and exhaled it before asking Tony, politely, if he would sit down. Tony Stark slowly sank down as he and Carmen had another stare off, as if each was waiting for the other to make another move.

"Carmen," Sunshine rounded on her, with a more stern voice. "No one likes this situation. We are all in the same boat. Would you just sit down and relax while I talk to you?"

Carmen reluctantly sank into the plush carpet.

Sunshine gave a small sigh of exasperation before continuing. "Like I said before, no one likes this situation, but it's for the best. Carmen, you _do_ need to listen to Mr. Stark," Carmen gave a loud snort at this, but Sunshine ignored it. "And Mr. Stark, you are going to have to understand that Carmen is…different and needs to be treated as such." Tony opened his mouth to protest but Sunshine bowled over him.

"Just talk things out and try to find something that you both-" Her face suddenly froze, as if something had interrupted her.

Agent Kelsey, Rhodes, and Tony exchanged glances and were about to say something when her features relaxed and she looked apologetically at them. "Sorry, but Professor Xavier has asked me to come talk to him, so I need to go. But-" It looked like she was going to say something, but she only sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Just _try_ to get along? You both love science and building dangerous stuff. Can you go on from there?" She gave them a pleading look as she said goodbye and closed the screen.

"Well that was useless!" Carmen cried before walking away.

Agent Kelsey's phone chirped and giving it a glance said he had to take this and went to another room. Leaving Rhodes the only one Tony had to vent his rage to.

"Get along with _her_!" He stood to his feet and immediately started pacing around gesturing to help make his point. "You saw how she is Rhody! The kid's insane and should be put in some hospital or special home or-"

"Tony," Rhodes interrupted him before his rant got out of hand. "Sunshine has made a point though-"

"A point about what?" Tony was almost red in the face and he faced his friend.

Rhodes went and stood in front of him. "_A point_ about you two having something in common, "Like _what_?" Tony said incredulously.

"Like how you're both really smart," Rhodes replied. Then said hurriedly when he saw Tony about to make a remark. "Or how you both like science and building potentially dangerous weapons, like in the lab."

Tony was on the verge of talking, when he paused. He saw Rhodes coming to the same conclusion to. _Carmen had been in the lab, and she had been working on something. But what was it._

He gave Rhodes a look. "Let's go see what's in my lab."

**{*}**

Sorry it took me SOOO long to post! I hope you're still reading and liking! Anyways I've been super busy but am trying hard to focus more on my writting. Let me know what you think abouth this chapter, cause it seems a bit...choppy, to me and I'm sorry if it seems short but I'm gonna try and make the next one longer!


	6. Revamping Offer

*****Yes it has been way to long since I've updated and honestly now it's going to be longer. You see, I like to tie in my stories with the direction the movies (or whatever timeline my story takes place.) are going and with the recent events of _Iron Man 3_ I just think I should do something different.

Also this right now isn't my favorite story, now don't get me wrong, the thought of Tony and Carmen in the same room together is awesome (to me at least), but I just think I need to do it differently.

So I'm offering on revamping this Fanfic and starting over, with the added information from _Iron Man 3_.

It has taken me an unusual amount of time to get the inspiration for what's happening and I think the ideas I have in mind for the new story will be easier to write for me.

But if you just absolutely love the original one please let me know, but bear in mind that some parts and the setting of that one will eventually be included in the revamped one as well, just later in the plot.

So do give you an idea of what the revamped one will be like I've written something out for you.

Please read and review on what I should do because honestly I want you entertainment to be good and I don't feel like the original story is all that good right now, so let me know your thoughts if I should try the new one or suck it up and keep writing the old one.*****

He felt himself being led down into a tunnel, the gag in his mouth absorbed all his saliva and mixed in with the desert sands made his throat feel like cotton and his tongue like sand paper.

A burlap sack was placed over his head and tightened roughly around his throat, it gave off a must scent and was just as dirty as the rag in his teeth so that every time he breathed through his nose duct whooshed in as well causing is to burn and dry out even faster.

His hands were tied behind his back with plastic wire that he could feel cutting into his skin, making blood ooze out and crust over, only to be reopened again whenever he was jostled.

All in all, it was like his capture in Afghanistan. One might even say they were identical, and inwardly our hero Tony Stark was fighting off flash backs from those days as he tried to focus on the situation and what he would say once they took the sack off his head.

Finally he heard a door shut behind him and was shoved to his knees. Someone ripped the sack off, scraping his neck, and Tony blinked to get his eyes used to the dim light.

He was in a cave, surrounded by tables and machines, tools and other equipment. A big yellow work lights dotted the area and were the only source of light.

Another person came up and pulled the dirty rag out of his mouth so that it fell around his neck.

Tony moved his tongue in and out trying to get some sort of moisture going; a being from behind him spoke. "So this is the genius who created the _iron man_ as the public called it."

"I'm not Iron Man any more, in case you didn't get that by the lack of the arc reactor in my chest." Tony told him, turning his head side to side to see if he could get a glimpse of who was talking. There were two guys on either side of him holding guns, but they didn't look down on him or give any indication that they were going to do anything.

Tony continued talking, trying to clear his mind of the haze that came on whenever he didn't have any alcohol in a few days.

"Alright pointers for abduction, really didn't see that coming, but," He gave a disappointed/ dissatisfied smirk. "I've already been threw something similar to this I'm docking points for the creativity."

He then addressed the guy to his left. "Anyone can capture someone and through them into a cave nowadays."

"You will be working with a partner," Evidently the voice behind him decided to ignore what he had said.

"Hmmm," Tony pressed his lips together and tilted his head to the side. "Nope, not a good idea." He tried to address the man who kept pacing behind him. "I don't play well with others."

"Well than you will have to learn," The guy practically growled it out, than shouted at some guards in a language Tony didn't know.

They rushed out and Tony was left waiting in a tense silence. Now that he wasn't moving he could feel his arms cramp up and tried to shift them a little, but that only caused the wire bindings to cut him so more so he stopped.

Than he heard footsteps down the corridor and someone…humming?

He leaned over to get a better view, a dim light danced around three shadows, the one in between the two clealy had a bag over its head and Tony was pretty sure that's where the humming came from.

When they rounded the corner he could tell that they had a girl, she had tattered clothing on but many layers of it, since her face was covered he couldn't determine her age but figured she must be under twenty.

"Hmm, hm, hmm, hmm, hm, hm, hmmm, hm," Was what her _hmm_s sounded like, and when one of her guards pulled the bag off of her head the burst out. "_Quick before the hyenas come. Hey!_"

Her matted brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, but got to tangled in it that you couldn't see the hair tie, when Tony saw her face he knew his suspicions were correct she was under twenty. In fact she hardly looked old enough to drive.

"What did you guys think of my song?" She asked the two men between her with a smile. Her voice sounded raspy as if she had been shouting or didn't drink enough water. "Are you fans of _Lion King_ or not?"

They didn't answer but stepped back, both of them looked as if they were tired of dealing with her.

She turned her head to look at Tony, and he saw her brown eyes go wide.

"Holy crap!" She shouted and tried to jerk back a little but the guards came up and each placed a hand on her shoulders to hold her in place.

"You're _Tony Stark_!" She than leaned in as far as the guards would allow her.

"_She's_ my partner?" Tony asked the guy while staring at the girl who seemed to have no regard for the dangerous situation they were in right at the moment.

"Good luck." The man said with amusement, "I'll give you the rest of the day to get aquainted and tomorrow you will receive orders when breakfast arrives."

"Are we getting pancakes this time?" The girl craned her neck backwards as far as it would go, but one of the guards swiftly hit her in the head knocking her aside.

She didn't even cry out, but just laid there staring at them as if she was bored and expecting them to try harder.

The man who brought Tony here gave a quick whistle and all the guards filed in behind him as he left.

Tony watched as the girl tried to wave goodbye to them.

_This is going to be a nightmare._ The billionaire thought. _I need a drink._


End file.
